


Flurries

by glamaphonic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time either of them sees snow, it is together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurries

The first time either of them sees snow, it is together. Spock immediately declares it fascinating. He gazes out of the window at the light dusting of white beginning to cover the streets. It has not snowed in San Francisco in over seventy years and it is on this basis that Nyota claims going out and seeing it up close is a necessity.

"Think of it as scientific fact-gathering," she tells Spock as she pulls at his hands.

Neither of their coats is warm enough for the occasion. This is unsurprising given that Spock especially sometimes finds them insufficient for comfort in the normal climate of the Bay Area. Nyota does not seem to notice or mind. She takes careful steps with an abnormal gait and Spock realizes she is ensuring that she makes deliberate and crisp footprints. When she arrives at a point on the sidewalk a few meters away from the entrance to his building, she looks up into the night sky and lets the flakes fall on her face.

From his position exactly three steps out of the entranceway, Spock shivers and shakes his head as he feels moisture on the tip of one ear.

"Have you 'fact-gathered' to your satisfaction?" he asks when the snow has begun to accumulate on his shoulders because he is standing so still.

Nyota's footprints have all melted and mushed into each other from her pacing about the same area, tip-toeing and sliding and even spinning a few times on the ball of one foot or the other. She has also attempted to make some simple construct with snow gathered in her hands, but was disappointed when it lacked the proper consistency for the task.

She approaches at his call and reaches up, brushes her hand across his hair. A small flurry of snow follows, falling between them. Some of it catches in her eyelashes and he leans closer to her. He touches her hand and it is ice cold.

"You do not have appropriate protective accessories for this," he points out.

"I know," she concedes and licks her lips, banishing the beginnings of chapping. "Do you suggest we conclude the experiment for now, Mr. Spock?" There is gentle humor in the scrunch of her nose, affection in the corner of her mouth as it tilts upwards.

"I do, Ms. Uhura."

Nyota kisses the tip of his nose before pressing her lips to his. The cold recedes.

"Let's go have some tea," she says.

He warms her hands in his as they walk back into the building.


End file.
